Because You could smell them
by Devils Stories
Summary: Lucy's breaking her diet after four days of non stop work at the hospital and uses her..special ways to get out of getting a ticket ;) (complete, if this gets turned into full length the rating will change)


Lucy giggled evilly to herself, leaning forward in her seat as she clutched the steering wheel of her car, pulling up to the next window to receive her box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. She was in scrubs, about twenty minutes left of her break but the hospital she worked at was right down the road. She opened the window as an employee stuck their torso out. She grinned when she saw Juvia. Juvia smirked at the blonde.

"Lucy is straying from her diet." Juvia commented and Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up and give me my doughnuts whore." Lucy shot back and Juvia laughed, knowing the insult wasn't meant illy. She went into the building, grabbing the box that had been prepared for Lucy and she handed it to the eager blonde through the window.

"Tell everyone at the hospital Juvia says hi." Juvia said as Lucy took the box, nearly salivating as the smell wafted up into her nose.

"I will, bye Juvia!" Lucy called out and Juvia waved before disappearing back inside. Lucy rolled the windows back up and moved the box of precious fluffy fried dough circles to the passenger seat, pulling away from the window and up to the exit, glancing at the bo in anticipation, giggling again. "Ooooh, I'm gonna eat the shit out of all of you...mhm. You're gonna be eaten and I'm gonna die from bliss...the family fitness trainer can rot in hell while I enjoy the amazing glaze and icing on the doughnuts," Lucy giggled to herself, pulling onto the road and not even noticing she had turned the wrong way on the road, driving straight forward before pulling on to the street that led directly to the hospital. "Mmm doughnuts." She whispered, excitement running through her. She was always watched very carefully, not allowed to eat anything that wasn't considered healthy. She had a strict diet and workout routine, and doughnuts fit nowhere in either. However she had finally been able to move out of the mansion her father owned and now she had her own cozy little apartment. She had moved in about a week ago but her shifts at the hospital were long and her breaks off were few in between. However she had worked out a deal with the hospital to work three full 24 hour days and one 12 hour shift and then the three days left of the week she had off. It was long and exhausting of course but she like having three days off, where she'd be able to sleep until the next work week started. However she was only six hours away from her 12 hour shift being over, and she was craving some type of self reward for making it through four days at the hospital straight. Tonight she'd go home to her new apartment and sleep, then tomorrow she could start decorating and getting everything put into it.

"I've got some dOOoooooUUUuUUUNNNNnnnnUUUUUUUUUTSSSSSSssssssSSS." Lucy sang to herself, her mouth watering at the smell of them. However her mood was instantly ruined when a flash of blue went through her car, checking the rearview mirror to see a cop car had indeed pulled up behind her and was flashing its lights. "I've got a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiickeeeeet." She sang sadly to herself, pulling over to the side of the road where she parked, her lip hanging out a pout as she glanced at the doughnuts. She waited, glancing in the mirror again and rolling the window down. She could see the cop ruffling through stuff in his car and let out a dramatic sigh, glancing at the doughnuts again.

"Fuck it." She muttered, gigging again as she pulled the box of doughnuts onto her lap, opening the lid. She rubbed her hands together, licking her lips as she thought about which one she would eat first and which ones would follow.

"Do you know why I pulled you over mam'?" A deep voice asked her and she jumped slightly, looking up to see a tall man with slightly tanned skin, pink hair and muscular as fuck, his officer uniform fitting him perfectly. Despite what she probably should have done she flashed the handsome man a grin and held up the box to show him the doughnuts.

"Cause you could smell them!" She said, a guilty but happy look on her face. The officer stared at her, the name on his uniform saying Dragneel. After what felt like ages of her giving him that smile and him just staring at her be doubled over, holding his stomach as he laughed. Lucy closed the box, handing it to him. The man laughed harder, taking the box and attempting to stand up straight.

"You...you're free to go. Make sure you pay attention to the road." He said through his laughter, wiping at his tears. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, thanking him before she turned her car on again and pulled back onto the road, leaving the laughing cop behind. She wiggled a bit, happy she had just gotten out a of a ticket before she gasped, slumping in her seat as she realized she had just given away her doughnuts.

"Shit." She pouted, knowing she didn't have enough time to go get more.

!?_~~~~

Lucy walked out of the elevator, exhausted from four days of working non stop. It was six in the afternoon and she knew she'd probably be asleep by eight after she had showered and relaxed a bit with a book. She was carrying her purse, her bag, her keys and a new box of doughnuts. She had driven extra carefully, determined not to lose this box. She let out a victory chuckle as she turned the corner of the third floor of her apartment building, stopping when she saw a cop in front of the door next to hers. She tightened her grip on her box of doughnuts as she walked to her door, hearing the curses from the cop as he struggled with his keys. She got to hr door, taking her keys out she glanced to the side and gasped when she saw pink hair from under the beanie that had been thrown over his head. The man turned his head and he stopped himself when he saw the blonde he had pulled over earlier. Lucy stared at him for a long moment, slowly glancing down at his hands to see the one not holding the keys held a Krispy Kreme box. Her mouth dropped and she looked up at the officer.

"You're the girl I pulled over earlier!" He exclaimed and she just stared at him with her mouth open. "You're my new neighbor?" He asked and she blinked at him. He tossed her a grin, holding his hand out. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, thanks for the doughnuts by the way. That was the funniest thing that happened to me all week, the guys at the station thought it was hilarious." He said and Lucy shook her head, snapping out of her stupor.

"Oh! Yeah uh...I moved in last week but haven't really been home...and I'm Lucy." She told him, offering him an awkward smile as she shook his hand. He chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Are you new to this area?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"Well kind of...I just got transfered from my old job to a place here...they pay better and are more flexible with the hours." She said and Natsu nodded, giving her a friendly smile.

"Ah well, let me know if you need anything, I'm just right here...and if I'm not home then you already know my number." He said, his eyes holding amusement as Lucy frowned.

"I do? What's your num-" she cut herself off as Natsu glanced down at his own uniform and then back at her, "ooooooooh cause you're a cop...you meant 911...oh okay." She said as she got the joke, tilting her head back and laughing. Natsu chuckled at her and she smiled, opening her door.

"Well it was nice to officially meet you Natsu, and thanks for not giving me a ticket earlier." She said and he nodded.

"I'll uh...see you around I guess." She said, waving awkwardly to him before stepping into her apartment and closing the door. She dropped her bags, leaning against the door and blushing softly as she went over her conversation with the attractive officer. _Maybe if I'm naughty he'll handcuff me...heheheh.._ Her eyes widened and she squeaked at her own thoughts, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before she looked down at the box of doughnuts, grinning to herself she opened the box, grabbing a glazed doughnut before biting into it and moaning at the taste.

"My diet is going to hell," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes in bliss.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! This is a little one shot I did, it's complete and I got the idea from the comedian Gabriel Isglesias or also known as Fluffy. This might be up to turn into a complete story like some of my other one shots, if enough of you guys ask, then once I finish AAC and Rivals then this will go on the poll with some of my other one shots/short stories to become a full length story!_**

 ** _I know I didn't post any Christmas or new years specials but I got so busy and I got this idea and this is kind of to make up for that xD_**

 ** _Other than that tell me what you guys think about this, if you thought it was funny or cute. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to leave a comment or pm me and I will do my best to respond to you somehow._**

 ** _Have a request? Feel free to check out my bio and check the rules I've left for your requests to be put in!_**


End file.
